Meet the family
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: Jade shook her head at him once again, face turning serious. She sighed, un-crossing her legs and stood, grabbing her mask. "You know, you have to tell them." Oneshot. RedCat, hinted Spitfire. Lian.


**This is just something I really wanted to write to let out my Lian feels. Because jdbsuhvfihwvgafle babbus. Plus RedCat is one of my OTPs.**

**WARNING: This is horrendously short and has a really sudden ending.**

**Title: Meet the family**

**Characters/Pairings: Lian, Roy, Jade, RedCat, Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team**

**Summary: Jade shook her head at him once again, face turning serious. She sighed, un-crossing her legs and stood, grabbing her mask. "You know, you have to tell them." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Roy."

Roy Harper was currently lost in his own world, and didn't hear his wife speak. He didn't really think of her as his wife, however. It was too... normal. And their situation was not normal, not in the slightest. He was a super hero clone that was married and had a kid with an assassin. It was like something off TV, in his opinion. But, anyway, at that moment in time, he was holding his daughter, Lian Nguyen-Harper, in his arms, tickling her and smiling as she laughed.

"_Roy._"

Roy looked up at Jade then, to see her sitting there, raising her eyebrows at him and sitting on the couch beside him with her legs crossed. She smirked at him and he frowned, placing Lian down so that she could play with his hand. Occasionally he had to stop her from sucking on his fingers. "What?"

Jade shook her head slightly, not loosing the amused smirk. "You're really getting into this whole 'fatherhood' thing, aren't you?" Roy shrugged, absentmindedly tickling Lian under her chin.

"So?" He asked in response, smiling down at his daughter once again. She smiled up at him in the cutest way possible, and his smile widened. Jade shook her head at him once again, face turning serious. She sighed, un-crossing her legs and stood, grabbing her mask.

"You know, you have to tell them."

Roy stopped smiling.

* * *

"_You knocked up my sister_?"

Wally dropped his spoon as he heard Artemis's voice echo through the Mountain. They had both come back to the Mountain to visit and get to know the new team more, as they didn't really know some of the members. For example, Artemis had met impulse just that morning (He had started the conversation with 'Woah, you look way to young!'. Artemis was not impressed). Wally looked up from the ice cream he had been eating and in the direction of the training room, where it had come from. His mouth fell agape and placed his bowl carefully on the island. '_Hold up,_' He thought in shock. '_Jade is pregnant?_'

Nightwing walked into the room, eyes wide. He had evidently heard it too. "Did you hear that?" Wally nodded, standing from his stool. Him and Nightwing then started to make their way towards the training room, where they were soon going to find an extremely angry Artemis.

What they also found was Roy Harper standing in front of her, face bright red and shuffling uncomfortably. Somewhere else in the room, M'gann was holding a small child with ginger hair and Asian features, cooing at her affectionately. There was a crowd in the room too, and in that crowd they could see Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, Conner, Lagoon Boy, Dinah and Green Arrow. All of them wore expressions of shock, minus Ollie, whose face was bright red. He stormed up to Roy as Wally and Dick slowly melted into the crowd, faces much like everyone else's. Now both Ollie and Artemis were leaning towards Roy, fists clenched and expressions of anger on their face.

"Young man, I cannot believe you! You're too young to be a dad!" Ollie stuttered, face now showing disbelief. Roy scoffed at this, crossing his arms.

"Are you kidding me, Ollie? I'm twenty-four."

"Yeah, well..." Green Arrow faltered, leaning back slightly, before he bounced back, frowning at him. "Yeah, well, you're not even married!"

Roy's uncomfortable face returned, and he crossed his arms over his chest, not responding. Artemis picked up on his sudden awkwardness, and her anger flared once again. "You've got to be kidding me!" Ollie turned his head to her, confused.

"What?"

"He married her!"

"He _what_?"

Wally took a deep breath, glancing at Dick. His face was solemn, but he nodded at the speedster. Wally looked back at Artemis, knowing full well that he will either be signing his own death certificate or he'll be saving Roy from getting his head ripped off. He took a step forward, and another, and another, until he was standing behind Artemis. After a moment, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she turned in her heel, still glaring. "Babe, calm down."

"_Did you not hear what he did_?" She hissed, her voice low and threatening. Wally gulped, nodding. After the years they had been together, she was still the scariest person ever when she was angry.

"Uh, yeah, but it's not too much of a bad thing, right?" He asked hopefully, shrugged and took his hand off her shoulder. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, considering this. Wally watched her, thanking God that she was considering what he was saying, not ripping his head of. He knew that she loved him, but sometimes, when she's angry, she doesn't really care about that.

She whipped round once again and leaned forward threateningly, so that her and Roy's faces were inches apart. She glared at him and poked his chest. Roy inwardly gulped. She looked fit to murder him. "You are not getting away with this." She hissed threateningly, before turning and strolling out of the room. Wally rushed after her, shouting; "Hey, where are you going?"

"To have a talk with Jade." She called back coolly, before leaving, Wally in her wake. M'gann chose that moment to walk over, cradling who Dick guessed was Roy's daughter.

"Uh, her name's Lian." Roy said to Ollie, who was still staring at him in angry disbelief.

"_You married her!_?"

Dinah, who had just stepped out of the shrinking crowd, sighed, grabbing Ollie by the arm and pulling him out of the room. His gaze never left Roy. "Sorry, Roy - congratulations, by the way." Dinah apologized as the two left.

"He _married_ her!" They heard echoing from the hallway, followed by Dinah shushing him and steering him out of the mountain. Roy winced just as M'gann walked over.

"Lian!" M'gann squealed, tickling her shin. Lian giggled and grabbed a lock of the Martian's short ginger hair, sucking her other thumb. "It fits her so well, just as adorable as she is!" Lian laughed, like she knew that she was being complimented. Roy smiled lovingly at his daughter. People started to file out of the room, congratulating Red Arrow as they went. Soon, all that remained were Dick, M'gann, Roy and Connor. Connor smiled softly at M'gann, realized who he was smiling at and quickly left.

Dick chuckled, tickling Lian before turning back to Roy. "Congrats. I'd love to stay longer, but I've got to go sort out the team's next mission." Roy nodded, smiling.

"It's okay - I want to go home as soon as possible, to be honest." He turned to M'gann, who was still playing with Lian, as Dick nodded and left the room. "Uh... I kind of want to take her back now."

M'gann's eyes widened and her head snapped up to him. "Oh, of course. Yeah." She laughed, rubbing noses with the little girl before passing her to her father, who took her gladly. "Bye!" She cooed to her, before waving at Roy and leaving the room, still beaming. Roy let out a sigh of relief, hoping that next time he sees Artemis, she doesn't murder him.

* * *

"Auntie Arty!"

Artemis smiled as Lian Nguyen-Harper raced at her, face alight with joy. She was in a small speedy costume that Artemis had gotten for her birthday, just to annoy Roy. Lian ran into her and clung to her leg. "I miss Arty. Daddy didn' like me wearin' the costume." She mumbled into her trouser leg, and Artemis sent Roy, who was standing at the door of the apartment, a smirk.

"Oh, didn't he?" Artemis replied, prying the girl off her leg and holding her in the air. "Bad Daddy." Roy let out a small 'hmph' and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her. Lian giggled as Artemis bounced her slightly.

"Bad Daddy!" She shouted, and Roy narrowed his eyes even more, clearing his throat.

"Well, if you've finished putting my own daughter against me, I'm gonna go." He told her, and Artemis rolled her eyes, holding Lian so that the girl was leaning her head against her left shoulder. Artemis grabbed her yellow hat before it fell to the floor. "Do you have everything?"

"Roy, I've done this thousands of times, don't you think that I'd be prepared by now?" She replied sarcastically, and Lian giggled again, playing with some of her Auntie's hair. "Just go, you've got stuff to do." Roy hesitated slightly, before agreeing.

"Bye, Lian." He said, his voice soft, before he left, closing the door behind him.

Artemis smiled and placed the small girl on the couch. Lain moaned slightly when Artemis went to get her toy bow and arrow, which she had dropped on the floor, and when she came back, she grabbed it happily, pretending to shoot arrows at Artemis. Artemis's hands flew to her face and she pretended to fall onto the couch. "Ow, ow, no, mercy!" She begged, and Lian laughed, pretending to shoot more arrows.

Artemis heard a chuckle come from the door, and pulled away her hands to see Wally at the door, obviously having just gotten home. "I guess we know who the best archer is now, huh?" Artemis smirked and threw a pillow at him, but he dodged and threw it back. Artemis laughed as it hit her.

"Uncle Wall!" Lian squealed, running at him. He picked her up and carried her to the couch again, raising an eyebrow at Artemis.

"Uh... Uncle _Wall_?" He asked, and Artemis laughed.

"Don't look at me, she came up with it." She told him, shrugging and standing. She kissed Wally, and Lian recoiled, making noises of disgust. "Hi. I'll be back in a second." She greeted softly, before walking to their bedroom to get changed.

"Hi." Wally said, then turned back to Lian. "Did she tell you to call me Wall?" He whispered to her secretively, smirking.

Lian giggled. "Naw, she told me to call you Wall-Man." Wally laughed, carrying her over the kitchen, kicking off his shoes on the way.

"You want something to eat, kiddo?" He asked her, placing her on one of the chairs. She nodded enthusiastically, clapping her hands. Wally smiled at her, taking a banana and cutting it up, before placing the slices in some ice-cream. He passed it to her and she squealed happily. "Don't tell Auntie Arty, okay?" Lian nodded as she took a large amount of banana and ice-cream in her mouth. Wally chuckled as he prepared himself some sandwiches.

Later, when Wally had finished his food, he heard Lian moan softly. He turned to her, concerned, and saw that she had finished too. He blinked. She was fast. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, taking the bowl, putting it in the dish washer and picking her up.

"Bwain fweeze." She told him, digging her face in his shoulder. He hugged her, patting her back.

"It's okay, it'll wear off soon." He told her, just as Artemis walked in in her pajamas. She didn't have to go anywhere else that day, as Roy was going to pick up Lian, and she had a lot of homework due, so she thought that she might as well get comfy. When she saw Lian, however, she rushed over to Wally.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Bwain fweeze." Lian mumbled before Wally could make up an excuse. He winced as Artemis glared at him.

"_Wally_!" She hissed, taking Lian.

"Hey, she said she was hungry!" He defended quietly, as to not disturb Lian, who he now saw was falling asleep against Artemis.

"Then just give her a banana or something!" She whispered harshly, resting Lian on the couch.

"Well, in my defense-"

"Not in ice-cream!"


End file.
